1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a computer-readable recording medium, an information processing device, and an information processing system.
2. Description of the Related Art
Today, known is a technique of customization for prohibiting a default value or a set value of print setting from being changed so that a document is not printed with a print setting other than the print setting of a printer driver managed by an administrator. Also known is a technique in which such customization is designated in a setting file or a registry to be reflected in a system.
Also known is a universal driver that can change the print setting in accordance with a printing device as a print destination when one print driver has information about a plurality of printing devices and the printing device that performs printing is changed. The universal driver can designate the print setting for each printing device, and change the print setting for each printing device. Conventional technologies are described in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2014-211722, for example.
However, in the conventional universal driver, when the printing device that performs printing is changed, the print setting is invalidated between the printing device before the change and the printing device after the change.
For example, when a printing device in which a print sheet size is fixed to A3 size is changed to a printing device in which a maximum print sheet size is A4 size, printing cannot be performed on a print sheet of A3 size with the printing device after the change. In this case, a print setting of “fixing the print sheet size to A3 size” in the printing device before the change is invalidated in the printing device after the change.
Similarly, even when a setting of “obliquely stapling at an upper left position of a sheet (upper left oblique)” is designated in the printing device before the change, if the printing device after the change can perform only a setting of “stapling at an upper left position of the sheet (upper left)”, the printing device after the change cannot support a staple setting of upper left oblique. In this case, the staple setting of upper left oblique in the printing device before the change is invalidated in the printing device after the change.
In this way, when the setting of the printing device before the change is invalidated in the printing device after the change, a user cannot recognize that the setting of the printing device before the change is invalidated without checking a print setting screen of the universal driver. Thus, the user performs printing while not knowing the setting of the printing device before the change is invalidated after the change. At a point when an intended printing result cannot be obtained, the user recognizes that the setting of the printing device before the change has been invalidated after the change.
Such a problem can be prevented by designating setting context for each printing device. However, when a version of the universal driver is updated, device types to be supported are increased. Accordingly, it is difficult to always support settings of all device types (combinations).